swangamenightfandomcom-20200214-history
Desheng Bo
"Eh. Fuck you." Player: Ethan First appearance: Black Book Quest 1 Last appearance: Desheng Lee Finale Quest Also Known As: Bo, Mr. Bo Height: 5'10 Weight: 129 lbs Age:32 Class: Monk Race: Human Bo is a monk from the monastery of Apocalypto. Given to the monks as a baby by his parents, Bo was trained in martial arts (specifically kickboxing and similar styles) and grew to understand the world through teachings and sermons. when Bo was 16, he was sent out into the world to experience and grow. The optimistic Bo was unprepared and was soon horribly depressed from the world he saw around him. Bo took a job at a warehouse, needing money despite his hate for such things and developed a slight alcohol dependency. after 4 months, Bo was fired from the warehouse and began an amateur street fighting career to pay for his small home. Bo did this for 2 months and then encountered Drax at a street fight event. Drax held his own and was the first to ever dodge Bo's signature Missile Kick Technique. The fight was non conclusive, as the town guard broke up the fight, but Bo followed Drax and challenged him the next day. The fight went on for hours and they both got tired and decided to go get tea. The duo went to a tavern that happened to double as the Blue Moon Guild Hall and they both joined. Bo soon became very competitive, desiring to be known as the strongest in the guild. this led Bo to a selfish pursuit of fighting ability, resulting in the sacrifice of his Monk teachings. Bo struggled to uphold old habits such as regular meditation and soon found himself anxious and angry. Bo became known for his temper and his tendency to treat others than Drax very coldly. When he was 21, The guild leader assigned Bo, Drax and their team member, Corvice, to team up with two other guild members and locate a black book. This assignment led to the group getting tied up in a cultist plot, resulting in Drax's eventual capture and possesion, as well as the destruction of the guild. Bo grew bitter and angry, taking leadership of the guild he and Drax had founded in the aftermath of the previous one. Bo used intellect and brute force to expand the guild's influence throughout the town and the neighboring ones, growing the guild from 25 members to 125 in five years. in these five years, Bo completely abandoned his Monk traditions and his inner desire for peace as he honed his skills, developed a strong bond with El, and frantically searched for Drax. Upon Drax's return, Bo's expectation for their old friendship to be renewed were dashed. Drax's experience with The Cult leader had changed him, while Bo had grown older and angrier. The trio set out to complete their quest, and eventually killed a big dragon or something. In the Desheng Lee questline, Bo, Drax, and El, were threatened by Bo's older brother, Lee. Bo was kidnapped, and was saved by Drax, El and Psiyo. Bo dueled Lee and lost, resulting in a forced retreat. The trio eventually confronted Lee at Bo's Guild in the finale, and Bo succeeded in killing Lee, though this later was an action he regretted, and with a broken heart, Bo left the guild to live in isolation, as El also left the guild, leaving only Drax. Bo now lives on a remote island in the west, dwelling in a small village, under the alias of Shu. While his combat skills and his overall conditioning have improved, Bo as not lost much ability due to age, as he is in fact, ageless. Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:PCs Category:Monks Category:8 D